


Daydreamer

by untouchablerave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: Harry meets Luna in the Order of the Phoenix. But what happens when George Weasley meets her first? George asks Luna to the Yule Ball and his twin Fred is less than impressed.





	

“Gin! Wait up!” George called as he panted up the hill behind his sister. 

“Hurry up, slow coach!” Ginny called over her shoulder, not bothering to wait. “Dad said we had to be back at the tent by five.”

“It’s five past five."

“Exactly!”

“No I meant, it’s five past five as in we’re late already so what’s the big deal?”

“He’ll be cross…”

“No he won’t.”

“No, you’re right, he won’t,” Ginny replied, as she stopped and folded her arms over her chest, letting George catch up with her. “But he might tell Mum and she’ll be cross." 

“Heaven forbid,” George laughed breathlessly, rolling his eyes as he caught up with his little sister. They both turned to wait for the others at the top of the hill.

“What does Fred think he’s doing?” Ginny asked, referencing to Fred who was deep in conversation with Hermione, gesturing wildly with his arms as though he was in the middle of an adventurous, and probably false, tale of heroism. 

George shrugged. “Being friendly.”

“Being pervy,” Ginny snorted. “Honestly, doesn’t Fred know that Hermione fancies Ron?”

"Hermione fancies Ron?" scoffed George.

"Oh, you are so dense. Of course she does!" Ginny replied, as Ron walked with Harry towards them, with Fred and Hermione not long behind.

Ginny turned and looked over the other side of the hill, observing the crowd of tents as they clambered down the hillside. She didn't think she'd seen so many wizards in one place at one time. “Who do we think is going to win the World Cup?” She mused aloud.

“Ireland,” Fred and George said together nonchalantly, as the group caught up with them. 

“Bulgaria,” Ron said after. “They’ve got Krum, they’re bound to win…”

“Krum is Ron’s man crush -,”

“Shut up, Fred,”

Hermione pursed her lips into a smile.

They barrelled down the hill and made their way through the tents towards their own where Arthur was waiting for them. Just about every wizarding family was attending the Quidditch World Cup. As it hadn’t sent foot in Britain for thirty years it was quite the event.

“Hello ladies,” Fred and George said in unison towards two girls who were probably Veela, standing outside their tent combing their long silvery hair. 

Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes as she dragged them both away by the cuffs of their sleeves. They walked further through the campsite, but another flash of silvery hair caught George's eye. He stopped and took a few steps back.

“Who’s that?” George asked, looking between two tent canvases. Ginny poked her head between the canvases next to George’s to get a closer look.

“Luna Lovegood,” Ginny smiled, giving a little wave to Luna who had caught them looking. “She’s in my year,”

“Oh,” George formed his mouth into an O. She was small, and her silvery hair glittered in the sunlight, her large beady eyes looked like shining sapphires, and her smile was so infectious it made the corners of his mouth turn up as well.

“George,” Ginny called, snapping her fingers in front of his face. “Tent… food…” She reminded him, pulling him away again by the arm.

-

 

George wasted no time asking Luna to the Yule Ball later that year and it was quite the topic of conversation in the Gryffindor common room.

“I hear you’re going to the ball with Luna?” Ginny asked, sitting down in an empty armchair next to her brothers. 

“I can’t believe it!” Fred interjected, leaning over the arm of the sofa toward her. “He could have had his pick of girls from the Quidditch team, ours and Hufflepuffs! And he asks Looney Lovegood?!" 

“She’s not looney, she’s lovely,” Ginny corrected him, giving him a playful shove.

“Yeah you would think that,” Fred scoffed, “Oh my name is Ginny, I’m such a Good Samaritan, I love everybody,” He mocked in a voice that was nothing like hers.

Ginny threw a book at his head, which he swiftly dodged. It knocked over a discarded chess set that had been left on the floor since last night. “Piss off, Fred!” she cried. "Luna is my friend." 

“But I know for a fact that Alicia has a crush on George!” He said pointing to George who sat in the corner of the room in another old battered armchair, similar to Ginny's. “And that Heidi MacAvoy, she’s a nice girl, she’ll probably go with you,” he said to George, who only buried his face deeper in the Daily Prophet. 

“Heidi’s going with Dean Thomas,” Hermione piped up from her desk.

“I’m surprise Dean and Seamus aren’t going together actually,” Ginny interjected, drily. 

“Don’t fancy coming with me, do you Hermione?” Fred asked, getting up and sitting on Hermione's desk, his bottom squashing whatever homework Hermione was working on.

“I think Hermione already has a date,” Ginny said softly, as she watched Hermione’s ears turn pink.

“Yes, I do actually,” Hermione began packing away her things embarrassingly, “I wasn’t going to say anything but... I’m sorry Fred I can't go with you.”

“S’fine,” Fred shrugged, clearly not bothered. “Just a thought.”

Hermione gathered up what was left of her essay, climbed the stairs to the girl’s dormitory and closed the door behind her.

“Well done, Fred!” Ginny said sarcastically, as he returned to his seat on the sofa. 

“What?!”

“Hermione doesn’t have a date yet, I’m pretty sure she’s holding out for Ron." 

“Ron? Are you joking?” Fred cried.

“No I’m not; I think their feelings are pretty obvious. She turned down Neville…”

“Neville asked her?” George exclaimed.

“It’s the first I’ve heard of it,” Fred shrugged. “Ron and Hermione, are you sure Gin?”

“Are you blind?” Ginny asked. “Well I suppose girls are a lot more perceptive than boys…”

“Shut up, Gin,” Fred replied. “You’re just jealous because you haven’t got a date!”

“I have actually; I’m going with Neville.”

Fred stifled a laugh and dodged another book from Ginny.

“Fred! Don’t! He asked me and he was a complete gentleman about it!”

“Why are you going with him?”

“We’re going just as friends, but we’re not pressuring each other, we’re just going to have a good time and enjoy the night together.”

“Rubbish!” Fred folded his arms.

“Notice Fred how the two of us have dates and you’re the only one who hasn’t? No wonder you’re bitter,” Ginny smirked.

“I’m not bitter!” Fred cried. “I just want the best for my siblings,”

George and Ginny looked to each other and cracked a laugh.

“George, help me out here!” Ginny whined.

George gave a knowing smile. “All I know is that I’m going to the ball with Luna and I’m happy about it,”

“Luna is lovely, Fred, and so is Neville,” Ginny nodded, “I’m yet to hear who you are planning to swoon…”

“Angelina Johnson,” Fred said.

“I heard she was going with a Durmstrang?” Ginny replied.

“She wouldn’t!” George gasped, and Ginny turned to him and winked. Winding Fred up was always fun.


End file.
